se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ban Ki-moon/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper, left, with United Nations Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon, will attend a meeting on maternal health at the UN in New York this week, but won't address the General Assembly. A group of former diplomats and foreign policy experts on Monday urged Harper to take a greater role in the international body. (Jessica Rinaldi/Associated Press) Ban Ki-moon - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, left, shakes hands with United Nations General Secretary Ban Ki-moon at the United Nations headquarters Wednesday March 16, 2016. (Adrian Wyld /The Canadian Press via AP) Estados Unidos * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former U.S. president Jimmy Carter, left, meets with United Nation's Secretary General Ban Ki-moon at the UN on October 25, 2007 in New York City. (UPI Photo/Monika Graff) Ban Ki-moon - Bill Clinton.jpg| El enviado especial para Haití y ex presidente de Estados Unidos Bill Clinton conversa con el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon. EFE EFE/UN PHOTO/MARK GARTEN Ban Ki-moon - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and U.N. Secretary-General Ban Ki-Moon meet with the press in the Oval Office Tuesday, Jan. 16, 2007. "Thank you for your willingness to serve. Thank you for this very important discussion we just had," said President Bush. "I appreciate so very much how you opened up the discussion with a strong commitment to democracy and freedom. And the United States is willing -- wants to work with the United Nations to achieve a peace through the spread of freedom." White House photo by Eric Draper Ban Ki-moon - Barack Obama.jpg| Ban y Obama discuten temas globales en la Casa Blanca. Foto: ONU Ban Ki-moon - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Secretary Clinton held a bilateral meeting with United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-Moon at the Department of State. (April 7, 2011). U.S. State Department photo by Michael Gross América Central Costa Rica * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El secretario general de las Naciones Unidas, Ban Ki-moon junto al presidente de Costa Rica Oscar Arias en la ONU. © Presidencia de Costa Rica. Ban Ki-moon - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| La presidenta costarricense, Laura Chinchilla, saluda al secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon / Twitter de Laura Chinchilla Ban Ki-moon - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| El presidente Luis Guillermo Solís participa en foro mundial ONU Mujer. En la foto con el secretario general de Naciones Unidas, Ban Ki-moon Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Álvaro Colom - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| Álvaro Colom (i), y Ban Ki-moon (d). | Efe Ban Ki-moon - Otto Pérez Molina.jpg| Otto Pérez Molina, presidente de Guatemala y el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon. Photo: Vincent Villa Ban Ki-moon - Jimmy Morales.jpg| Una reunión con Ban Ki-moon marca el inicio del segundo día de trabajo de Jimmy Morales en la ONU. Foto: Presidencia México * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Abogan ante la ONU por descriminalizar a consumidores de drogas. NTR Ban Ki-moon - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El Presidente Felipe Calderón Hinojosa se reunió con el Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas, Ban Ki-Moon, en el marco de la 15 Conferencia de las Naciones Unidas sobre Cambio Climático, que se lleva a cabo en Copenhague, Dinamarca. Foto: Residencia Oficial de los Pinos Ban Ki-moon - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El presidente de México, Enrique Peña Nieto, sostendrá una reunión con el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon, en el marco de la visita del mandatario a Nueva York para participar en el plenario de la Asamblea General. Foto: Info7 Nicaragua (expandido) * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Daniel Ortega.jpg| El Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas, Ban Ki-moon, envió un mensaje al Presidente de Nicaragua, Comandante Daniel Ortega Saavedra, en saludo por las Festividades Patrias. El 19 Digital Caribe Cuba * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fidel Castro y Ban Ki-moon, Secretario General de la ONU, en un encuentro en La Habana. Foto: Alex Castro. Ban Ki-moon - Raúl Castro.jpg| Cuba's President Raul Castro, left, greets U.N. Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon to the CELAC Summit in Havana, Cuba, Tuesday, Jan. 28, 2014. Ban also met with Fidel Castro in Havana. ISMAEL FRANCISCO, AP Ban Ki-moon - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| El Secretario General de Naciones Unidad Ban Ki-moon saluda al Vicepresidente primero de Cuba, Miguel Díaz Canel, en la Cumbre de Cambio Climático, en París. Foto: Loic Venance/ Pool vía AP. América del Sur Argentina * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Cristina y Néstor Kirchner se entrevistaron con el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon. Cristina Fernández - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| REUNIÓN. Entre Fernández y Ban Ki-moon, hoy (DyN). Ban Ki-moon - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri y Ban Ki-moon brindaron una declaración conjunta en el Salón Blanco de Casa de Gobierno. Foto: Casa Rosada Bolivia * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Carlos Mesa.jpg| Carlos Mesa Con Ban Ki Moon y Jimmy Carter. carlosdmesa.com Ban Ki-moon - Evo Morales.jpg| Ban Ki-moon fue recibido por el preidente Evo Morales. Foto: ABI Brasil * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Life in the Champagne Circuit: In this photograph taken by AP Images for Avaaz, UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon, center left, accepts the ‘End the War on Drugs’ petition from Avaaz Executive Director Ricken Patel, center right, accompanied by Richard Branson, right, and Fernando Henrique Cardoso, left, at the United Nations Headquarters in New York, Friday, 3 June 2011. Ban Ki-moon - Lula da Silva.jpg| Brazil's President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva (R) shakes hand with UN Secretary General Ban Ki-moon during a meeting at the Brazilian embassy in downtown Rome June 2, 2008. Lula will take part in the U.N. Food and Agriculture Organisation summit in Rome from June 3-5.(Xinhua/Reuters Photo) Ban Ki-moon - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| El secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon (dcha), mantiene un encuentro con la presidenta brasileña, Dilma Rousseff, en el ámbito de la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas celebrada en Nueva York (Estados Unidos). EFE Ban Ki-moon - Michel Temer.jpg| Michel Temer, president of Brazil meets with Ban Ki-moon at the 2016 UN General Assembly (Pic: UN Photos/Evan Schneider) Chile * Ver Ricardo Lagos - Sin imagen.jpg| El enviado especial de la ONU para el cambio climático hizo esta propuesta tras presentarse al secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon, en su nuevo cargo. Ban Ki-moon - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El secretario de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon, agradeció a Bachelet por su aporte a las fuerzas de paz (Foto: prensapresidencia.cl) | Foto: prensapresidencia.cl Ban Ki-moon - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas, Ban Ki-moon (d), saluda al presidente de Chile, Sebastián Piñera (i), antes de su reunión en el marco de la sesión 68 de la Asamblea General de Naciones Unidas en Nueva York (Estados Unidos). EFE Colombia * Ver Ban Ki-moon - César Gaviria.jpg| Ban Ki-moon & Global Comission. Foto de Paulo Filgueiras. Ban Ki-moon - Ernesto Samper.jpg| The Secretary-General met today with H.E. Ernesto Samper Pizano, Secretary General of the Union of South American Nations (UNASUR). Photo: UNASUR Álvaro Uribe - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| El secretario general Ban Ki-moon (centro) ayer con la comisión investigadora: (desde la izq.) Ozdem Sanberk, de Turquía; Geoffrey Palmer, de Nueva Zelanda; Álvaro Uribe, de Colombia, y Ciechanover José, de Israel. AP. Ban Ki-moon - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos Calderon (i), mientras le entrega al secretario general de Naciones Unidas, Ban Ki-moon (d), una copia del acuerdo de paz entre el Gobierno colombiano y la guerrilla FARC. EFE Ecuador * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Rafael Correa.jpg| Correa y Ban Ki-moon firman invitaciones para el Hábitat III en Ecuador. Foto: AFP Ban Ki-moon - Lenín Moreno.jpg| Lenin Moreno y Ban Ki-moon mantuvieron una reunión este martes en la que el exvicepresidente informó los logros alcanzados como Enviado Especial para Discapacidades. Foto: Oficina del Enviado Especial Paraguay * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Ban Ki-moon with Fernando Lugo on 21 September 2011. MercoPress Ban Ki-moon - Federico Franco.jpg| El presidente paraguayo, Federico Franco, se entrevistó el domingo con Ban Ki-moon, quien le manifestó su deseo de un diálogo político en Paraguay antes de las elecciones de abril de 2013 en ese país. Infobae Ban Ki-moon - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Horacio Cartes, Presidente de Paraguay (I) y Ban Ki-moon, Secretario Gral. de la ONU (D). Gentileza Perú * Ver Alan García - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| El secretario general de la ONU sostiene encuentros con Alan García, Susana Villarán y visita la Universidad de San Marcos. El Comercio Ban Ki-moon - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Presidente Humala y Ban Ki-moon inauguran conferencia de la Onudi. La República Uruguay * Ver Ban Ki-moon - José Mujica.jpg| El presidente de Uruguay José Mujica (izq) saluda al secretario general de la ONU Ban Ki-moon el 23 de septiembre del 2013, un día antes de participar por primera vez en la Asamblea General del organismo. Foto: Mary Altaffer / AP Ban Ki-moon - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Presidente Tabaré Vázquez y Ban Ki-moon. Foto: Presidente de Uruguay Venezuela * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Maduro pide a la ONU mediar en el contencioso de Venezuela con Guyana © REUTERS/ Miraflores Palace / Handout Fuentes Categoría:Ban Ki-moon